It Didn't Work
by Simple Sky
Summary: Thomas was bitten by Grievers as he rushed forward. It was on purpose, he needed to get bitten, to go in The Changing, to get his memories back. But instead of memories, he laid there in bed. Dying. Minho was there too.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy whatsoever **

* * *

><p><em>Thomas<em>...

Thomas was here. Eyes bloodshot, face extremely pale, skin clammy and wrinkled, heaving heavy breaths, pupils frantically looking back and forth, he was completely and utterly destroyed. Wrecked. He wasn't like the 'Thomas' Minho remembered.

Body convulsing, shaking and shuddering in every breath he took. Trembling hands tried to reach, but quickly backed away, scared to make the diseased boy feel more in pain as it is now.

Streaked with blue and green veins his body was, like a canvas filled with horrendous marks of the amazon. It was terrifying to look at. Saddening. Why?

Thomas was stung by a griever after recklessly running off to confront them. 'Stupid' Minho thought, 'You are so stupid, shuckface'.

"M-Mm..." Thomas tried to speak, failing as the sound of his words pierced his ears.

"Shh," Minho shushed "Don't speak, you're going to be fine." Minho wasn't sure if he was trying to convince the hurting boy beside him, or himself.

It's been seven days since Thomas has been stung, and he was given the Griever Serum three times now. There were no signs of healing. He's been in The Changing till this day. A feeling of anxiety overwhelmed his thoughts. Killing him inside out. Slowly eating his body and mind, until bone and ash was leftover.

The medicine didn't work.

The Grief Serum didn't work.

It didn't work.

Why didn't it work? Why didn't it work now? Why him? Why wasn't he the one suffering? Why didn't he stop him? Why? All of these questions constantly ringing in his ears. He swore under his breath, laying his head down in his hands.

Without Minho knowing, Newt was now standing beside him. He must've felt the blonde's presence and looked up. Newt gave him a sad smile "Minho, the Medjacks just told me..." He trailed off.

Minho sighed and looked up "What?"

Newt looked hesitant, but the words just rolled off his tongue, spilling everything Minho didn't want to know about. "Medjacks finished their estimates... This might be Tommy's last day" Newt said, not completely happy with this news.

The room fell silent. They all knew it would happen after the third dose was injected. Only thing was they weren't ready.

Ready for a loss.

Ready for losing him.

Losing Thomas.

Tears began to trickle down, staining his already red cheeks. Minho cried. He only cried when the world was just shucking hard to live with. He cried when everything was in a shuckin' mess. He cried when he can't do anything about the shucking maze. He cried, realizing he had no past memories. He cried when Newt attempted to... But this time it was different. He cried because of the man laying down beside him, grunting every so often from the pain, was the man he loved, and that man was dying a little more every passing second.

"I-I can't" Minho said in between sobs "I can't l-lose h-him"

"I can't"

Newt was now on his knees, kneeling down on the side of the bed, tear drops fell down as he put a hand on Thomas'. "I know. I know"

They stayed there for a little while, not knowing what time they spent looking at the boy. Newt got up and walked down the door.

"Where you goin'?" Minho turned around, confused.

Newt gave one last look to both of them. He couldn't suppress the tears that threatened to fall again, but he just smiled and said "_Please_, Minho, _please_" he couldn't think of any words to say. He can't stay there, he wanted Minho be the last person to see him... He wanted it that way. With that he turned away and walked, covering his face with both of his hands, sobbing.

"Newt..." Minho said, grief-stained his voice was.

A few minutes has passed. Minho was still there, dreading every moment. Hating every moment he stayed inside this maze. He heard Thomas speak.

"I enjoyed being with you" a weak voice said.

Minho looked at the boy, wide eyed. "Thomas," he said, taking Thomas' hand gently, squeezing softly "Me too"

Thomas laughed, a wheeze if you'd heard it. "Remember the time you first ran with me in the maze?"

"Yeah, I do, you slinthead" He smiled.

"I was so happy when you told me- told me when you were coming with me" he said, closing his eyes, trying to rest a bit.

"I feel so sappy"

He couldn't laugh, he just couldn't. His love of his life was there, slowly fading away. Slowly turning into a scattered dream, a far-off memory. He felt a hand over his, making light circles with his thumb.

"Don't ever- ever blame yourself for this? Ok?" Thomas asked, stern but incredibly weak.

Blame?

'Blame' isn't the word to describe it.

"W-why'd you have to do it?" Minho pressed, he can't accept this. He doesn't want to lose somebody again. Not him.

"Cause I wanted everyone to live longer?" He stated matter-of-factly. He laughed, gradually slowing into a dull giggle. Thomas sighed. He lifted his hand up to cup Minho's cheeks. It was again wet with brand new tears. "I'm sorry." Minho leaned in the touch.

No, he didn't want to lose him. "I'm sorry too"

"Why're you apologizing too, slinthead?" Thomas giggled, obviously trying to hide the pain.

"I don't know. I really don't care," Minho smiled. Well, _tried_ to smile. "I'm just... Sorry."

A minute passed. "Great" Thomas grinned, a real, genuine grin. His eyes still closed. His hands now guided Minho closer to his face. Thomas opened his eyes slowly, they were now looking deeply to each other. "I love you."

"I love you too"

With that, the two plunged in a slow but passionate kiss. He wanted to taste the boy. He wanted to take in all of the scent. He wanted to crave him more. Wanted to love him more. Sadly, the world just turned against him once more.

In between the heat of the moment, Thomas' hand stilled a beat and hugged Minho, he stayed like that. His whole body tensed up, then slowly relaxed. The kiss was broken apart when Thomas let out a final breath. His eyes fluttered and closed.

"Thomas?"

There's not a single thing that worked. It never did. He really thought Thomas would be beside him, after he came out of The Box. After the darkening of the sky. After the doors didn't close at dusk. But it was all just a hopeless dream as Thomas' pale body lay limp in the mattress. He felt light as a feather. Felt nothingness creep in. He felt it.

He needed to run. His mind wasn't coping. Running was the answer. The Maze is but a code. Maybe. Maybe the real maze was just life. Maybe running was a part of it. By solving it.

"Thomas?" He felt the air in his lungs escape. He gagged. Tears now washed his face, like a rainfall of pin pricks. "Thomas?" He asked again, but he knew it.

"No... I-I..." He sobbed wildly "T-Thomas..."

It didn't work.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg this is my first Thominho fic :) did you like it? Were they in character? haha sorry if my writing sucks. I stopped writing fics about 5 months ago and I completely forgot how my writing style was (check my Brooken fanfics to see how I wrote back then) and yes I just started to read The Maze Runner Trilogy (currently reading 'The Death Cure') REALLY LOVE THE BOOK! BRILLIANT STORYLINE! BRILLIANTLY WRITTEN! BRILLIANT AND ORIGINAL! BRILLIANT JAMES DASHNER! Haha yes! I want the Thominho fandom to explode when the movie comes out :) (BIT U STILL NEED TO READ THE BOOK. OK?) and yeah. Thanks for reading. I'm still going to write Thominho fics :) I SHALL BE BACK SHUCKFACES! Review and fave ;)<strong>


End file.
